Genetic Eclipse: Splintered Hearts
by Ryan Krupienski
Summary: Epilogue to the Marvel-X crossover Genetic Eclipse. The war with Apocalypse is over, but some members of the team have suffered a great loss. How far will Xavier go to stop his students from tearing each other apart?
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Epilogue to the Marvel-X crossover _Genetic Eclipse_. The war with Apocalypse is over, but some members of the team have suffered a great loss. How far will Xavier go to stop his students from tearing each other apart?

**Notes:** I'm pretty proud of this piece... I wrote this over three years ago, and it reads somewhat like something I'd write nowadays. It can be slightly confusing to read if you haven't read the _Genetic Eclipse_ crossover at Marvel-X Underground (**mxu.rlk7.com**), which is a sub-site for Marvel-X housing the X-titles. I write _Uncanny X-Men_ at the site. Anyways, all the parts of the crossover are up at the MXU site if you want to check them out. The story shouldn't be too hard to get into, as I've been told it's good as a stand-alone and it's easy to understand the basics of what's going on without having read the whole _Genetic Eclipse_ crossover. I would really love any and all feedback on this, no matter how miniscule ^_^

**Cast:** Professor X, Cyclops, Phoenix, Beast, Archangel, Iceman, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Dazzler, Rogue, Gambit, Marrow, Cecilia Reyes, Cable, Moonstar, Spark, Juggernaut. Is that enough? ^_^

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men belong to Marvel Comics and are used in this story solely for non-profit entertainment purposes. Spark is an original creation by Jason Kenney and is used with permission.

* * * * * 

  


"Splintered Hearts"  
Genetic Eclipse Epilogue  
Chapter One

  


* * * * *

  


PREFACE

It's over. The long-dreaded war with Apocalypse has come to a close, but not without a cost. Some have been manipulated and tortured, some seriously injured. Some have even lost a loved one. Even in death, Apocalypse garnered a small victory. He took a life, and tarnished those of many others.

Now, in the aftermath of war, the X-Men face their greatest challenge - putting themselves back together again. But with so much venom between various members of both teams, that may prove impossible... unless one among them is willing to make a decision that will have dire consequences later on...

* * * * *

It's 3:19 a.m., and Jean Grey-Summers finds herself unable to sleep. It matters not that within just the past several days she's fought Apocalypse one-on-one, nearly killing herself in the process, and been infected by Omega Red with a deadly virus that rendered her comatose for a short while. Despite the fact that she needs lots of rest, time to regain her strength, her mental balance, Jean can't sleep; when she tries to close her eyes, they just shoot open once again, and the tears flood her eyes without warning. How can she rest? How can she possibly go to sleep when one of her children is dead and buried?

It was a horrible tragedy, one that occurred because of the mad tyrant Apocalypse. He had transformed Omega Red into the Horseman known as Pestilence, who then proceeded to attack the X-Men at their Chicago headquarters. Like his namesake, Pestilence infected Jean; the disease was designed to destroy the body's blood cells and prevent it from generating new ones. Although Professor Xavier, Beast, and Cecilia were able to work together and develop an antidote to save Jean, their success wasn't a complete one; one of the twins Jean was carrying was stillborn. Pestilence's virus killed it.

It's a pain so severe, one that Jean's never felt in her life. Yes, she's experienced death; her best friend, Annie, died when she was a little girl. The trauma of that event triggered Jean's telepathy, and to make matters worse she was inside Annie's mind while she died. Professor Xavier had helped her then; through intensive therapy and a temporary dampening of Jean's telepathy, he made her whole again. Unfortunately, that won't work this time. Losing a friend is one thing; losing a child is like having your heart torn out.

Jean is sitting in the rocking chair next to the fireplace in her old bedroom at the Xavier Institute. In her arms is the baby girl that did survive, the one that didn't succumb to Pestilence's virus. Although Jean is shattered by the death of one of her children, she is thankful to have not lost both.

Jean doesn't take her eyes off the baby cradled in her arms; she caresses the baby's cheek gently, as it wiggles its arms ever so slightly and makes a soft whining sound. Jean smiles; this child is the most precious thing in the world to her. She has dreamt of the day she would have a child of her own for as long as she can remember. And there is absolutely no doubt in her mind that this child, this baby girl she holds in her arms, is the child she's already met, the one she's destined to have. Appropriately, Jean named her Rachel.

Gently rocking in the chair, paying all her attention to her newborn daughter, Jean doesn't notice the door of her bedroom silently creeping open. The room is dark, except for the flames from the fireplace lighting the area in which Jean's sitting. Ororo Munroe almost blends into the darkness, save for her long ivory hair. At first, Jean does not notice her, but once Ororo gets past the bed and near the fireplace, Jean looks up to see the X-Men's weather goddess standing before her, draped in a green robe.

"Ororo," Jean says softly, acknowledging her friend's presence.

"I saw the flames' light flickering underneath the door," Ororo says, moving slowly towards Jean. "I assmued you might be awake. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm... fine," Jean replies hesitantly, moving her eyes back down to her daughter. She is feeling a bit uneasy around Ororo; since the X-Men's split several months ago, they've not spoken at all. They were once the best of friends, with a bond stronger than any other. Ororo wants that back; she wants her friend back, and so does Jean. Figuring out how to rekindle their relationship is going to be the hard part.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Ororo asks in a concerned tone, "Perhaps some tea? I..."

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Jean responds, still not looking up at Ororo.

Ororo shifts her attention to the baby. A beautiful child, she is. She looks so much like Jean; and she reminds Ororo so much of the adult Rachel Summers that hailed from the future.

"She is a beautiful child," Ororo says sweetly as she arrives at Jean's side. "I did not have the chance to tell you earlier, with everything that went on, but... congratulations."

"Thank you," Jean replies. "I just wish..."

Jean closes her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears; she can't. Although she feels great joy for having been blessed with a daughter, the pain of losing her other child, her son, is just as strong. Ororo knows this; she knows Jean is hurting. And she knows that now, more than ever, Jean needs her.

Ororo kneels beside Jean and extends her arm to hug Jean, being gentle enough as to not upset Jean's hold on the baby. Jean turns away from Ororo as the tears flow down her cheeks, then looks down and closes her eyes.

"Jean, please listen to me," Ororo says soothingly as she pushes Jean's hair back behind her ears, "I know you are hurting. You are angry. You have lost a child. And I cannot begin to imagine how that feels..."

"I pray you never have to, Ororo," Jean says between soft sobs, "because it's the most awful feeling in the world. I feel... almost empty inside. If not for Rachel... I don't know how I'd get through this. I'd just... shut down. I wouldn't be able to go on living."

"But you will," Ororo reassures. "You have your daughter. And although you will never be able to replace your son, you must continue on with your life. You cannot let his death be in vain; do not let Apocalypse win. He took your son from you, yes... do not let him take your soul as well."

Jean turns to look Ororo straight in her sparkling blue eyes. "You're right..." she begins. "I know I have to keep it together, I have to move on. For Rachel, and for my son. And for Scott."

Ororo winces at the mention of Scott's name, but not enough for Jean to notice. Ororo and Scott have been on rather negative terms for a while now, and Ororo has come to find that she's lost almost all respect for the man. But Jean loves him, and he loves her; right now, that's all that matters. Ororo refuses to even think about the division in the X-Men's ranks, or the apprehension she feels towards Scott in particular. All she cares about right now is Jean.

Ororo moves her hand to Jean's face and wipes her tears. "No more crying, my friend. You must try to overcome the pain and celebrate the life of your newborn daughter. It will take time... and yes, you will always miss your son. But you must honor his memory by being the best mother to Rachel that you can be. And I know in my heart that you will do just that. You will overcome this, rise from the ashes of your pain..."

"...Like the Phoenix." Jean concludes Ororo's sentence, then silences herself and wonders why she just said that. Ororo also wonders why she began the sentence Jean finished, however appropriate the words seemed. There is a moment of uneasiness but it quickly fades, and Jean looks down at her daughter once more.

"You should get some sleep," Ororo suggests after taking a deep breath. "It is very early in the morning."

"I can't. I'm just so afraid to let go of Rachel..."

Ororo smiles, then slowly begins to take the baby into her own arms. "Do not be, Jean. You sleep. I will sit here by the fire with Rachel, I will make sure she's safe."

Jean hesitates but then decides Ororo's right; she needs sleep. She needs to rest, regain her strength. Being a mother is going to be a strenuous task. "All right."

Jean slowly rises out of the rocking chair and heads toward her bed. Ororo sits down in the chair with baby Rachel and watches as Jean gets into the bed and pulls the covers over her body. Jean continues to look at Ororo and Rachel in the rocking chair even as she lies in the bed.

"Close your eyes," Ororo says, "I will be right here. Do not worry."

Jean manages a faint smile, feeling very much at ease with Ororo being with her. "Thank you," she says. And then she closes her eyes.

* * * * *

Scott Summers sits back in the metal chair perched in front of the War Room's computer console, staring at the file displayed on the screen before him. Though his eyes are covered by the ruby quartz glasses that contain his deadly optic blasts, it's not hard to decipher the expression on his face as angry and vengeful. The file on the screen is of the man who infected his wife and took the life of his child - Omega Red.

This isn't the first time Scott's lost a child. While he was a member of the government-sanctioned team known as X-Factor, Scott's first son, the man known today as Cable, was kidnapped by Apocalypse and infected with a techno-organic virus that would ultimately consume his body. Scott's only shot at saving his son's life was to send him far into future, into the care of the Clan Askani. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make, sending his son away to be raised in a hellish future. And although it was all he could do to save his son, Scott still felt as if he had failed his son. That guilt remains with him to this day.

However, this situation is entirely different. His second son did not even get to experience life outside the womb; he was stillborn. The virus consumed him before anyone had a chance to try and save him. This time, Scott's son won't be travelling back in time from the future. He never had a chance. And that enrages Scott beyond words.

Glaring at the image of Omega Red, Scott clenches his fists and thinks about how he hungers for revenge; killing Apocalypse wasn't enough. The once-immortal mutant may have been the source of the virus, but Omega Red was the one who physically infected Jean. He's got to pay; he's got to suffer. And Scott's going to make sure that happens.

"I know what you're thinkin'," says a shrill female voice from one of the War Room's dark corners. "You wanna kill the son of a bitch."

Scott nearly leaps out of the chair and spins around to see a uniform-clad Marrow walking out of the darkness and into the dim light, straight towards him. "He killed your kid; you want payback."

"What do you want, Marrow?" Scott asks bitterly, knowing that the Morlock-turned-X-Man is getting a kick out of his suffering. "Why don't you just go crawl back into the sewers where you belong and leave me alone."

"Ouch, insults from the spineless one," Marrow says mockingly as she inches closer to Scott. She grins and quickly pulls a bone from her arm, raising it so it's almost touching Scott's neck. She trails the edge of it down his t-shirt-covered chest and stops at his waist, taking a moment to look him over. "I understand what you're going through... Scott."

Scott glares at Marrow through his visor, becoming increasingly irritated with her. "That's Cyclops to you. Only my friends call me Scott."

Marrow grins once more, moving closer to Scott. "Can't I be your friend?"

Marrow begins to move the bone in her hand back up towards Scott's neck, but before she reaches it he grabs her arm with a grip so tight she drops her weapon. She doesn't tear away from his grip, instead embracing it; it hurts, yes. But she's used to pain. It's her way of life.

"I know you want to kill him," Marrow says. "He took one of your children from you. He took away part of your family. Just like Sabretooth, and the rest of the Marauders, took away mine."

Scott gulps, loud enough for Marrow to notice. She smiles; she's getting to him.

Scott suddenly releases his grip on Marrow's wrist. "Leave," is all Scott says.

Marrow sighs, then slowly starts to walk towards the door. She then stops and walks up behind Scott, positioning her mouth right by his ear.

"It's never going to go away... the longer you wait, the worse it's going to get. Your rage is going to consume you; you're not going to be able to move on with your life until he's dead. But X-Men don't kill... right?"

Without saying another word, Marrow turns and walks out of the War Room, leaving Scott to his thoughts, incoherent as they may be. She's right - his anger won't go away. Time doesn't heal all wounds. But could he really? If he hunted Omega Red down, could he do it? Could he kill him?

The answer to that is not what scares Scott the most. What scares him the most is that if he does kill Omega Red...

...Will the killing ever stop?

* * * * *

Warren Worthington III is angry at a dead man. Apocalypse was the one who had been responsible for tainting Warren's soul. He took advantage of Warren's weakness; his wings had recently been amputated, and Warren was emotionally vulnerable. Apocalypse used this to his advantage and transformed Warren into his Horseman of Death. In addition to his skin being tinted blue, Warren had organic metal wings grafted onto his back in place of the feathered ones which returned not too long ago.

The wings and blue skin are not all that Apocalypse gave to Warren. He warped Warren's mind, transformed him into a vicious killing machine. If not for his fellow X-Factor teammates, Warren may not have broken free of Apocalypse's control; and even after he did break free, there was still much to deal with. Warren felt violated... used... broken. He wasn't the same person he was before Apocalypse's machinations. That remains true to this day.

Sitting in a chair next to a bed in the mansion's medlab, Warren is watching over another who has recently been tainted by the evil of Apocalypse - Danielle Moonstar. He knows what she'll have to endure, how she'll have to fight to reclaim her soul, and how she'll have to deal with the guilt of having hurt her friends. Warren wishes he could do something - anything - to prevent those things, but he can't. All he can do is be here for her, to help her through the troubled times ahead.

'Damn you, Apocalypse! Dani's still so young... she's barely twenty-one. She didn't deserve this! This will be last person you manipulate... and I swear, if she doesn't recover, I'll hunt you down through the pits of Hell myself!'

Warren's mind suddenly shifts to thoughts of Scott and Jean, and the horrible loss they've recently suffered... because of Apocalypse. It enrages Warren that Apocalypse was able to take another life; he wishes he could have been there when Cyclops and Cable finished him off. He deserved to be. Though En Sabah Nur is dead, Warren still feels cheated.

Warren sighs and looks with saddened eyes at Dani. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. And beautiful. Her skin is radiant, despite being a tad pale... her lips soft and delicate... her hair a shining silky black. Not a flaw... not a visible flaw. The one flaw... Dani's very soul, tainted by Apocalypse... that's something entirely different.

Warren moves his hand from the edge of the bed and places it over Dani's, gently caressing her cheek with his other hand. He's concerned, very concerned. He feels it's his responsibility to take care of this poor girl. It's something he can't help but feel.

Warren's head rises as his eyes fix on the medlab's metal door as it slides open with a soft swishing sound, revealing the form of a man whom Warren has never been particularly fond of - Logan.

"Still down here, huh? Looks like you could use some sleep, 'specially after the way Threnody tore into ya," Logan says monotonely, trying not to act too concerned. He walks over to Dani's bedside, across from Warren.

"I'm fine, Logan. My wounds are practically healed all the way," Warren replies, not taking his eyes off Dani. "I don't want to leave her... I want to be here when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up." Logan's comment earns him a cold gaze from Warren, who doesn't appreciate the feral X-Man's input. "Just bein' realistic, Wings. Don't you think for a moment that I don't want her to pull through this." Logan pauses and eyes Warren suspiciously. "Why're you so concerned about Dani all of a sudden, anyway?"

"Because..." Warren takes a deep breath then continues, "Because I know what it's like, Logan. To have that twisted piece of shit play with your soul like it's silly putty... to be manipulated, turned inside out... to be broken. I know what Dani's going to have to face. I want to make it as easy for her as possible." Warren looks down, attempting to stop himself from getting too worked up; this is not the time or the place.

"Makes sense," Logan replies, sensing strong sincerity in Warren's words. "You know better than any o' us what Apocalypse is... was, capable of. You'll be able to help Dani in ways that the rest o' us can't."

Warren looks up at Logan with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Yes, of course Logan's right - no one can help Dani better than Warren can. But to hear Logan say those words... and to him... is shocking. In a good way.

"You mean that?" Warren asks with a hint of hesitation.

"Sure do."

There is a moment of silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Warren can sense that Logan has something else to say... and that it's not something he wants to hear.

"I think you ought to talk to Chuck, though... see what he has in mind for treatment..."

"Forget it!" Warren says angrily, standing up as his blue cheeks turn a crimson red. "I don't need or want Charles' input; I'll get Hank and Cecilia to assist me. At least they won't..."

"...Betray you?"

Warren gulps as his breathing becomes heavier. Logan's referring to how Warren lost his company to Melissa Bennett... because of Professor Xavier. In light of a hefty drop in value of Worthington Enterprises' stock, there had been a board meeting, one that would decide whether or not Warren would stay on as the CEO of his own company. Xavier had the deciding vote, and he voted against Warren. On that day, Warren lost all respect he had for Xavier. He never thought the man who had virtually saved his life would have sunk so low and betrayed him like he did.

"I know yer pissed at Chuck... an' honestly, I can see why. But..."

"No 'buts', Logan. Professor Xavier had the intention of voting against me from the time the board meeting was announced; it was his way of getting back at me for taking Scott's side, for 'betraying' him. I can't imagine what could have been going on in his mind... I realize he was angry at me... but to let someone like Melissa Bennett swoop in and take my company from me? A company my father and grandfather spent decades building? I'll never understand that. I'll never forgive it, either."

Logan sighs; he knows he could try to argue with Warren, get him to see why Xavier did what he did, whether there's a logical explanation or not. However, it's almost 4 a.m., and Logan's not in the mood to argue.

"Fine, don't forgive 'im. But don't hold a grudge neither; it ain't gonna do anyone any good. Instead, maybe you should try to make the best of yer situation." Logan pauses, deciding carefully on his choice of words. "Yer free from Worthington Enterprises. Yeah, so you lost yer company; but think about it... did you really wanna be cooped up in that office fer the rest o' yer life?"

Warren considers Logan's words, not being exactly sure how to respond. "I... don't know. I loved that company, Logan... I did. I still do. But..."

"...But you had other things in mind. Other interests you wanted t'pursue."

"You could say that," Warren replies with a nod.

Logan turns to leave, not facing Warren as he utters his final sentence. "Well, here's yer chance."

* * * * *

Nathan Christopher Summers has lived a long, difficult life. A life filled with pain, confusion, betrayal, hate, and death. He was certain that once the tyrant that ruled his future timeline was wiped out for good, all of that would stop; he thought he might be able to find peace, to live a normal life... to be happy. That has proven to be untrue; although Apocalypse is dead, the man known as Cable is not even close to finding peace.

As an infant, Nathan was infected with a techno-organic virus by Apocalypse. Had his father not sent him into the future, into the care of the Askani, Nathan would not have survived. For a time, Nathan couldn't understand why his father had done this to him, why he had sent him into a hellish future where he'd be forced to grow up fighting for his life every step of the way. He understands now, though, that giving up his child was the hardest thing Scott Summers ever had to do.

His entire life, Nathan was told that he was the Chosen One, the one who was destined to destroy Apocalypse, and the one destined to gather the fabeled Twelve in humanity's darkest hour. One part of his destiny has been fulfilled - Apocalypse is dead. However, he's always believed that it was his job to gather the Twelve before the acsent of Apocalypse, to work with them to destroy the immortal madman. It seems that's untrue... and he can't help but worry about what evil, one far worse than Apocalypse, could be looming on the horizon that would warrant the gathering of the Twelve.

The future isn't the only thing on Nathan's mind; he's also thinking of the brother he lost, to Apocalypse no less. Omega Red, working as Apocalypse's Horseman Pestilence, infected Nathan's mother, killing one of the twins she was carrying. The girl, who's been named Rachel, survived; the boy did not. He never even had a chance to fight, to survive the evil of Apocalypse, like Nathan had. Nathan and baby Rachel lost a brother; Scott and Jean lost a child. And it's Apocalypse's fault.

If there's one thing that sets Nathan at even the slightest bit of ease, it's the fact that no one else will ever be harmed by Apocalypse again. Nathan's brother was the last to die at his hands, and Danielle Moonstar was the last to be used as his pawn.

Nathan sighs as he walks through the dark forest on the grounds of the Xavier Institute, slowly blinking his eyes as memories of the past several days flood through his mind. The one that he keeps forcing himself to relive is that of his and Cyclops' final battle with Apocalypse... the moment of Apocalypse's death is embeded deep in Nathan's mind. It will be for a long time to come.

"A penny for your thoughts, mein freund?"

Nathan looks up to see Kurt Wagner, the blue-skinned X-Man known as Nightcrawler, perched on a tree branch, dressed in his black and red uniform. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Nathan."

"No, not at all, Kurt," Nathan replies as Kurt jumps down from the tree to stand next to him.

"You seem upset," Kurt continues, as he and Nathan start down the forest path.

"It's that obvious?"

Kurt nods. "Yes. It seems you're no longer as good at hiding your feelings as you used to be... which is a good thing. It helps to be able to speak your mind, let out your frusterations. Talking to someone truly does help one feel more at ease, Nathan."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Nathan responds, rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand. He turns to Kurt, who isn't shivering in the least despite the cold temperature and the snow. "Unstable molecules... great invention."

"Yes, indeed," Kurt replies with a grin, his face then turning more serious. "But not nearly as great an invention as those of God."

Nathan sighs, instantly knowing where Kurt intends to take the conversation. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for a sermon..."

"I know, my friend, and I do not mean to seem like I am imposing my faith on you," Kurt apologizes, "I merely want to help. My religion, my belief in God, is what has helped me through troubled times. I simply want to pass the option on to you."

Nathan stops, looking down on the snow-covered ground, then turning to stare Kurt right in the eyes. "Ever since being introduced to the concept of Christianity, I've never believed in God, Kurt. I couldn't. Not just because of all the things that have happened to me... but because of the world I was forced to grow up in. It was literally Hell on Earth, a place conquered by hate, war, poverty, persecution, and death. God is supposed to love all His children, to watch over them. That certainly wasn't the case in my time."

Kurt looks with sorrow into Nathan's eyes; he can't possibly understand what the man's been through, the kind of life he's lived. He wishes he could. And he wishes he could make Nathan see how God has touched his life, and helped him through the darker times.

"Nathan... I have no explanation for the bad things that happen. God works in mysterious ways, ones that perhaps we are not meant to understand..."

"How can you do it, Kurt? Put your faith in a being that may or may not exist, one that you've never seen? One whose motives you don't completely understand?" Nathan asks. "I could never do that. And honestly, if your God is responsible for inflicting so much pain on humanity... for letting them suffer... I don't know if He's even worth believing in."

The words from Nathan's mouth feel almost like an attack to Kurt. He doesn't expect everyone to see things his way; he knows people believe in different religions, or no religion at all. He respects that people have different ideas. However, he doesn't appreciate it when others outright attack his beliefs.

"Perhaps not to you," Kurt replies as he takes a deep breath, "but I believe that all things, good and bad, happen for a reason. I trust in God, and all He does."

"Well, I'm glad for you," Nathan says as he begins to walk away. "Hold onto that, Kurt... you're going to need it."

* * * * *

Continued in Chapter Two.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:** Epilogue to the Marvel-X crossover _Genetic Eclipse_. The war with Apocalypse is over, but some members of the team have suffered a great loss. How far will Xavier go to stop his students from tearing each other apart?

**Notes:** I'm pretty proud of this piece... I wrote this over three years ago, and it reads somewhat like something I'd write nowadays. It can be slightly confusing to read if you haven't read the _Genetic Eclipse_ crossover at Marvel-X Underground (**mxu.rlk7.com**), which is a sub-site for Marvel-X housing the X-titles. I write _Uncanny X-Men_ at the site. Anyways, all the parts of the crossover are up at the MXU site if you want to check them out. The story shouldn't be too hard to get into, as I've been told it's good as a stand-alone and it's easy to understand the basics of what's going on without having read the whole _Genetic Eclipse_ crossover. I would really love any and all feedback on this, no matter how miniscule ^_^

**Cast:** Professor X, Cyclops, Phoenix, Beast, Archangel, Iceman, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Dazzler, Rogue, Gambit, Marrow, Cecilia Reyes, Cable, Moonstar, Spark, Juggernaut. Is that enough? ^_^

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men belong to Marvel Comics and are used in this story solely for non-profit entertainment purposes. Spark is an original creation by Jason Kenney and is used with permission.

* * * * * 

  


"Splintered Hearts"  
Genetic Eclipse Epilogue  
Chapter Two

  


* * * * *

Two days later. Harry's Hideaway, Salem Center. 2:49 p.m.

Hank McCoy, Cecilia Reyes, Bobby Drake, and Angela Tobin didn't expect to get a break anytime soon, especially after the horrendous series of events that have occurred over the past week. And in essence, this isn't a break; yes, they are away from the mansion, dining at the original X-Men's favorite restaurant. But they needed to get out, away from all the tension building up at the Xavier Institute. This outing is strictly business. X-Men business.

For several months now, Hank and Bobby have been on what some may consider opposing teams. They are both among the five original X-Men that Charles Xavier gathered together over a decade ago. They have been best friends as well as teammates for years, and even the division among the X-Men could not change that.

"Robert, let me see if I am adequately comprehending you," Hank says, his true blue-furred visage masked by an image inducer, "You're saying that you agree with Scott? You believe it is incumbant upon us to be more proactive, to locate and neutralize the threats before they begin to wreck havoc?"

"Yes," is Bobby's response. "That's how I've felt from the moment the X-Men split."

"Then why the heck did you stay with Xavier?" Cecilia asks between sips of coffee. "Why didn't you just leave with Scott?"

Bobby sighs. "Honestly... I don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't want to upset the Professor. Or maybe it was because I felt that by staying, I could get the others to see how Scott's ideas were right, that I could slowly work the idea into the team and give everyone a chance to warm up to it."

"A clever idea," Hank compliments, "and it seems to have begun to work. Charles even promoted you to field leader. Quite impressive." Hank stops to watch Bobby grin, and Angela and Cecilia can't help but smile. "I'm proud of you, Bobby. You've come a long way."

"Thanks, Hank," Bobby replies sincerely. Hearing words like those from Hank can only boost Bobby's confidence in himself.

"I hate to break up the friendly pat-on-the-back session, but we've got some issues to discuss," Cecilia says. "Like what we're going to do about everything that's going on."

"I don't know if there's a whole lot we _can_ do," Bobby replies. "Scott and Jean lost one of the twins; that's eating them up, for sure. And Scott and Ororo can't be in the same room without going for eachother's throats. It's almost as bad with Scott and the Professor. Plus, Dani Moonstar's down in the medlab still in shock from all of Apocalypse's mind control, and Cable's been brooding around the mansion. Not to mention Marrow's acting a lot creepier than usual..."

"I say we put her to good use and make her stand in the foyer. She'd make a handy coat rack; if there ain't no hooks left, she just grows a new one..."

"Cecilia!" Bobby exclaims. He stops and stares at Hank for a minute. "Waitaminute... that was a joke."

"Indeed it was. And a good one at that," Hank says with a grin.

Bobby sighs and rubs and his forehead. "I'm getting old..."

"What about you, Angela? You're awfully quiet," Hank says. "Don't be shy, we won't bite."

Angela smiles meekly and replies, "Oh, it's not that. I'm just really new to the X-Men... it doesn't feel like I really have a right to make suggestions or decisions about the team. I hardly know any of you, except for Bobby."

"You have more than earned your place on the team, Angela. Now, come on, you must have SOME ideas stirring around up there..."

Angela takes a deep breath as she begins to formulate her thoughts into words. "Well, it's pretty obvious that the members on the different teams aren't getting along. And with everything that's happening right now, I don't think the situation will be improving anytime soon. I think it might be a good idea if your team moves back to Chicago for a little while, Hank. I mean, Scott and Jean don't need the added pressure of Scott's power struggle with the Professor and Ororo right now... plus the Professor's got the Legacy Virus and is under a lot of stress..."

Hank sighs sadly at the mention of Xavier's condition; for years, the two of them, along with several other geneticists including Moira MacTaggert, who's also infected, have been trying to find a cure to the dreaded disease. And so far, all they've been able to do is learn more about how the virus works, not how to cure it. Time is running out... quickly.

"I find your logic to be quite appropriate," Hank says, "and honestly, I was thinking about something along those lines myself."

"So we remain separate?"

"For now, Robert. For now. I believe someday, and someday soon, we will be able to reconcile our differences and deal with all the problems that currently plague our rather large family," Hank replies. "I think the first step to reunifying our teams is the formation of our little quartet here. It will be up to us to help our fellow X-Men through the hardships they've suffered as of late, to try and dissolve the apprehensive feelings they have towards the members on the opposite squad. It's up to us, my friends."

The others nod in agreement at Hank's declaration. Hank picks up his mug and holds it over the center of the table for a toast. The others follow his lead and clink glasses.

"To the future."

* * * * *

Cain Marko remembers the years he spent in this house. It started when his father pulled him from boarding school to come live with his new 'family', his new stepmother and stepbrother. Cain had taken an instant disliking to Charles; although he'd never admit it in a million years, he was jealous. Jealous that Charles had a mother, and had at one point had a father who loved him. Cain's father cared nothing for him; that's why he sent Cain away to boarding school after his mother died.

It wasn't just jealousy that made Cain dislike Charles so much, though; there was something else. Something about Charles, about his manner, his control, his confidence in himself. It drove Cain mad, because he didn't have that. He was confused, angry, vengeful... towards whom or what, he wasn't exactly sure. But seeing a young kid like Charles have it together more than him... that infuriated Cain. So he did all he could to try and break Charles, to make him lose control and become more like him. Cain tormented him, harrassed him, beat him up... but it still did nothing.

During the Korean War, Charles and Cain were both in the infantry; they ended up in the same platoon, coincidentally. They had seemingly made a sort of peace, and despite the horrors of the war, it was Charles' hope that he and his stepbrother could finally become closer, be brothers to one another, put the fighting behind them. They were close to that, until Cain ventured into the lost temple of Cytorrak and picked up the ruby that instantly transformed him into the unstoppable Juggernaut!

Upon touching the ruby and reading its inscription, Cain was trapped under the remains of the temple, which came crashing on top of him. Charles had no means by which to free Cain, so he left. Years later, Cain freed himself... and he was angry. Angry at Charles, for leaving him behind; and suddnely, all the rage from their childhood resurfaced. Cain was not just transformed physically into the Juggernaut - his soul was transformed as well, into that of a rampaging madman whose only purpose was revenge!

Over the past dozen years, since the formation of the X-Men, the Juggernaut has constantly been a thorn in the X-Men's side, by himself, and alongside such allies as Black Tom Cassidy. Charles Xavier and the X-Men weren't his only targets, though; he found himself also drawn into a life of crime, robbing banks and stealing rare, expensive artifacts wherever he could find them. It was not until his journey into the Ultraverse that the Juggernaut found a new calling - as a leader of a ragtag team of misfit heroes.

Upon returning to Earth, Cain was attacked by the omniponent being known as Onslaught, who was in fact an amalgamation of the dark avatars of both Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. Subsequently, Cain was thrown into the dimension ruled by Cytorrak, who warned Cain to stop squandering his power, or else he'd take it back. Since that time, Cain's been trying to turn his life around. So far, he's not done bad; helping aid in Apocalypse's defeat is a definite plus.

However, fighting against the evil in the world is not enough, at least not for Cain. Not too long ago, he finally put to rest his quarrel with his stepbrother. That was the first step. Now, after learning that Charles is dying of the Legacy Virus, Cain feels it's time to make up for all he did to torment his stepbrother by helping him through this phase of his life... helping him to overcome this disease, or at least make his last days alive as wonderful as possible.

Standing outside Charles' study, Cain takes a deep breath then knocks on the door as gently as he can. "Come in," is the response he gets, and he does just that.

"Good afternoon, Cain," Charles says as Cain walks into his office, a faint smile plastered on his face.

"How ya doin', Chuck?" Cain asks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs facing Charles' desk.

Charles clears his throat and responds, "Remarkably well, considering..."

"...That yer dyin'?"

Charles' face becomes blank at Cain's comment, as he stares right into his stepbrother's eyes. "Yes."

"But... I mean... there's gonna be a cure, right? Y'got that furball McCoy, the walking attitude Reyes chick, and that McTaggy lady..."

"Moira MacTaggert..."

"Yeah, her too," Cain responds without paying attention to Charles' inference. "What I'm sayin' is that y'got all o' these guys workin' on a cure fer this thing... so look on the bright side, Chuck. Ya ain't gonna die. I won't let ya."

Charles grins at Cain's comment. "You're my guardian angel now, are you?" he says playfully. "Honestly, Cain... I'm hoping for a cure. But for the time being, all I can do is live my life, and keep the faith. And I have the X-Men to take care of me..."

Cain's eyes widen in anger as he grips the sides of the chair; 'What the hell?' he thinks to himself. 'Am I not good enough to help him?'

"Y'know, Chuck," Cain starts as he stands up and walks right up to Charles' desk, "I'm tryin' here. I'm tryin' t'make up for all the bad stuff I've done. I feel bad that yer dyin', an' I wanna help ya. But it's more than obvious that y'don't WANT my help!"

"Cain, please, calm down!" Charles pleads as he comes out from behind his desk, moving himself along in his wheelchair. "I am grateful that we've come this far, Cain... that we've been able to settle our differences and start on the road to friendship. And I am gracious that you want to help me, but..."

"But what?!"

"...I think there is someone more in need of your help than I." Charles extends his right hand, palm up, and with seemingly no effort creates a psionic image of...

"...Tom," Cain says softly, as thoughts of his best friend come flooding back to the forefront of his mind. He had almost forgotten about Black Tom; he saw him last in Egypt, when he went with Cyclops and the others to storm Apocalypse's citadel. He's been precoccupied with Charles up until now, having become aware of his infection upon returning from Egypt.

"He's out there somewhere, Cain," Charles says, as he retracts his hand and the psionic projection vanishes. "And you're his only friend. Go, find him. He needs you."

Cain eyes Charles suspiciously, then asks, "Why're you so concerned about Tom? You two ain't even on neutral terms, if ya know what I'm sayin'."

Charles sighs and nods. "You're right, Cain, I am not fond of Tom. But I believe that everyone deserves a friend, someone they can count on. And I believe in second chances. That's why I once tried to help Sabretooth."

Cain says nothing for a few minutes. Instead, he looks around Charles' office, focusing predominantly on the various pictures of all of Charles' students. Students who look up to him, who care about him, who trust him, and who have always been there for him. He knows Charles doesn't need him here; he has his X-Men. Black Tom, though, does need him.

"Yer right," Cain nods in agreement. "Ya don't need me."

Cain turns and starts towards the door, then stops and turns back around. "But if ya ever do... give me a holler."

Charles smiles contently as Cain leaves. Although his condition has not changed, although he is still dying... it's good to know that his brother will be there if he needs him.

* * * * *

Concluded in Chapter Three.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary:** Epilogue to the Marvel-X crossover _Genetic Eclipse_. The war with Apocalypse is over, but some members of the team have suffered a great loss. How far will Xavier go to stop his students from tearing each other apart?

**Notes:** I'm pretty proud of this piece... I wrote this over three years ago, and it reads somewhat like something I'd write nowadays. It can be slightly confusing to read if you haven't read the _Genetic Eclipse_ crossover at Marvel-X Underground (**mxu.rlk7.com**), which is a sub-site for Marvel-X housing the X-titles. I write _Uncanny X-Men_ at the site. Anyways, all the parts of the crossover are up at the MXU site if you want to check them out. The story shouldn't be too hard to get into, as I've been told it's good as a stand-alone and it's easy to understand the basics of what's going on without having read the whole _Genetic Eclipse_ crossover. I would really love any and all feedback on this, no matter how miniscule ^_^

**Cast:** Professor X, Cyclops, Phoenix, Beast, Archangel, Iceman, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Dazzler, Rogue, Gambit, Marrow, Cecilia Reyes, Cable, Moonstar, Spark, Juggernaut. Is that enough? ^_^

**Disclaimer:** The X-Men belong to Marvel Comics and are used in this story solely for non-profit entertainment purposes. Spark is an original creation by Jason Kenney and is used with permission.

* * * * * 

  


"Splintered Hearts"  
Genetic Eclipse Epilogue  
Chapter Three

  


* * * * *

Kitty Pryde wanders through the beautiful garden of the Xavier Estate, on her way to the lake. She has a few minutes before she reaches her destination, giving her time to think. Think about what's happened... and about her future.

A couple months ago, Kitty quit the X-Men full-time. She found a new job, new home, new friends - a whole new life - in New York City. She told the X-Men to call her in the event of an emergency; however, the reverse happened, and she ended up rushing back to Chicago after being attacked by Apocalypse's Dark Riders. Apocalypse himself showed up in Chicago and battled against the X-Men, but in the end, he was able to take Kitty back to his stronghold in Egypt.

Apocalypse wanted Kitty for one reason: she was one of the Twelve. Cable had told her so, in a somewhat spontaneous and strange meeting between the two. Kitty didn't really realize what being one of the Twelve meant, and although she's learned more of their supposed purpose, she still doesn't have even the faintest idea as to what this fabled group is all about.

She's thought about it; about what her role in the Twelve is going to mean to her. She doesn't know what she'll have to do... but she knows it's important. Each of the Twelve has something unique to offer, something that will benefit mankind. It strikes Kitty as odd that of all the people inhabiting Earth, she would end up as of the Twelve; surely there are others out there with more to offer the world than her, right?

{Wrong,} says a voice in Kitty's head.

"Cable!" Kitty exclaims, thrown off guard by the Askani'son's mental intrusion. "Reading my thoughts again? I thought we went through this..."

"I'm sorry," Cable says as he walks from the edge of the pond to meet Kitty by one of the many tall trees around them, "my telepathy's been extra sensitive since my fight with Apocalypse. It's hard to keep other people's thoughts out of my head, especially if they're as close as you are."

"Oh," Kitty says, "well, I'm sorry I snapped. I guess I'm just wary about having anyone inside my head after Apocalypse tried to mentally dissect me."

"Understandable. And thank you for coming... I hope you realize how important this is."

"You mean 'it' as in the Twelve," Kitty translates, crossing her arms as a look of uncertainty washes over her face. "To tell you the truth, I don't know if I'm up for this... I mean, from the sound of it, this is a big deal. It must be, especially since Apocalypse was so intent on finding out who all the Twelve are..."

"It's good for you - and the others - that he didn't," Cable interrupted. "And it's good that he's dead; he can't harm any of you now."

"So the Twelve are a threat to Apocalypse?"

Cable nods, "Yes. They represent everything he stands against - peace, unity... _life_. He wanted them dead so they wouldn't stand in his way."

"But now he's dead, so the Twelve can carry out their purpose," Kitty continues, absorbing all of Cable's words carefully. "So what is it? What's their purpose?"

Cable takes a deep breath and motions for Kitty to sit next to him at the edge of the lake. "It's hard to explain, Kitty. I can't even comprehend it myself, at least not well enough to put it into words. All I can really say is that the Twelve will have to pass a test... to prove themselves against an unspeakable evil to save humanity. I was under the impression that Apocalypse was that evil. I guess I was wrong."

Despite the warm weather, Kitty feels a shiver crawl down her spine. This is not what she wanted to hear; and suddenly, she feels angry. Angry that she has to be dragged into this Twelve business. Is there any reason that she just can't be left alone to live her life?

"I know this is a lot to dump on you," Cable says apologetically, "and I'm sorry..."

"So you basically asked me to meet you here so you could tell me I'm gonna have to fight something worse than Apocalypse, and that you're sorry?" Kitty says in a soft tone, sighing as she rubs her forehead. "Great. Thanks a lot."

Cable can feel what Kitty's feeling; her raw emotions are pouring into him like sand through an hourglass. She's annoyed, angry, confused, scared; in a word, stressed. She wants a normal life, more than anything, but there's always something standing in her way.

"I know this isn't what you want. I know you want to have a life apart from being Shadowcat... you want many things that most people your age should and can have. I wish I could take this away; I wish it were within my power to just choose someone else to take your place... but it's not. I don't decide who the Twelve are, it's simply my job to gather them."

Kitty's mind suddenly flashes back to her last meeting with Cable at Joseph's restaurant, which is where he told her she was one of the Twelve...

_"I'm sorry for what I have to ask of you. Though I wasn't in my right mind at the time, I did speak the truth about your being one of the Twelve. We will need you with us, but I fear what it will cost you. I don't want to be responsible for losing you again, Cat."_

"Cable... who are the others?"

Cable's eyes widen in shock, as if the question is something he didn't expect at all. "The others?" he asks rhetorically. "I... I can't say. I don't know, for sure; I have their identities locked away in my mind, and although I do know some of them, I can't seem to remember them all. Something's blocking their identities from me."

"Great, the Twelve gotta save the world, you have to gather them, but you don't even know who some of them are," Kitty sighs, propping her head up with her hand against her chin. "I feel better already."

Cable sighs inwardly, becoming disgruntled; this is going nowhere. He needs to convince Kitty of the importance of the Twelve, and show her why she's such an integral part of their cause. And suddenly, he has an idea of how to achieve that.

"Let me pass all the information I have about the Twelve to you," Cable says in an almost commanding voice.

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Kitty asks, turning to look at Cable with a puzzled look on her face.

"I mean..." Cable starts, "I want to do a telepathic transfer of the information. You'll absorb it so much easier... and it'll help you see how important all of this is."

Kitty doesn't say anything at first, but she hesitates; she's not exactly sure she wants that big chunk of information placed in her mind. And then there's the fact that Cable invaded her thoughts the first time he told her about the Twelve, and that Apocalypse tried to mentally pry the identities of the Twelve out of her. She's wary of a telepathic info transfer, and rightfully so. But...

'This sounds important,' Kitty thinks to herself, 'and I trust Cable, no matter what he may have done before. I just don't know if I'm ready for this.'

Kitty looks right into Cable's eyes for several minutes, neither of them saying anything. She can see it in his eyes; this is serious, deadly serious. But beyond that, she can see his feelings towards her. She's important to him; he needs her. The whole world will need her.

"Let's do it," Kitty says with a nod.

Cable and Kitty shift their bodies to face eachother, Cable raising his hands and placing each one on either side of Kitty's head. They both close their eyes, as Cable says, "This might be a little intense."

There is a flash in Kitty's mind; she can feel Cable inside her mind. She can feel him building something in her mind, a new landscape of information. And just when it seems like everything's going smoothly, Kitty starts to have visions. Visions of the future, of the Askani, of a looming, deadly evil, of... the Twelve. She sees them...

*FLASH*

Cyclops, the leader.

*FLASH*

Phoenix, the mother.

*FLASH*

Charles Xavier, the dreamer.

*FLASH*

Nightcrawler, the believer.

*FLASH*

Storm, the goddess.

*FLASH*

Wolverine, the warrior.

*FLASH*

Forge, the creator.

*FLASH*

Magneto, the savior.

*FLASH*

Cecilia Reyes, the healer.

*FLASH*

Synch, the potential.

*FLASH*

Franklin Richards, the future.

*FLASH*

Kitty then sees herself, the last of the Twelve, the genius. Another face begins to form in the realm of her mind, then...

*FLASH*

Kitty's eyes shoot open and she gasps for air; she collapses into Cable's arms, breathing heavily and loudly. "Kitty! Are you all right?! What happened? What... what did you see?"

Kitty takes a moment to compose herself, standing up and taking several slow, deep breaths to help clear her mind. She looks into Cable's eyes once again, this time with a complete understanding of what he's been trying to tell her.

Then she speaks.

"I saw them, Cable. I saw the Twelve."

* * * * *

Thirty minutes later, Professor Xavier's office.

Seated behind his desk, Charles Xavier waits silently for the last of his students to arrive. Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III, Logan, Kitty Pryde, Nathan Summers, Alison Blair, Kurt Wagner, Remy LeBeau, Rogue, Cecilia Reyes, and Angela Tobin have already gathered in the large office, and are all waiting on Scott Summers and his wife, Jean Grey. The reason for this gathering? A chance to work things out, to patch things up... hopefully, a chance to put the X-Men back together.

The doors to Xavier's office slowly open and Scott and Jean, with baby Rachel, want into the room, met with glances of pity from all in the room. No matter what some may think of the couple, they feel sorry for their loss.

"Scott, Jean, thank you for coming," Xavier says. "We have important matters to discuss."

Scott replies to Xavier with a glare through his ruby quartz glasses, saying nothing. Xavier notes the reply, then continues, "It seems everyone is present and accounted for, except Marrow..."

"Good, this is none of her business," Scott mutters under his breath, catching glances from several of his teammates.

"So let's begin," Xavier continues, resting his hands on the sides of his wheelchair. "I called all of you here because I believe it's time that we settle our differences. Our team... our family... was split apart months ago, as a result of a... difference of opinion between Scott and myself. We've recently been forced to work together again, in light of Apocalypse's return, and I think now would be the best time to settle our differences."

"You're pathetic," Scott says in a tone of disgust, crossing his arms.

"Scott, please..."

"I'm sorry, Jean, but this man is sick. He thinks that now, since we've lost a child, we're vulnerable, and we're gonna come running back to him," Scott continues, stepping forward to Xavier's desk. "I'm more intent than ever on doing things _my_ way, and removing myself as much as possible from you and your dream... considering you're the reason my son is DEAD!"

The last sentence almost echoes throughout the room, and no one can believe what they've actually just heard. Ororo wastes no time and steps in front of Xavier's desk, meeting Scott face-to-face.

"Scott, you are being unfair. You are grieving. We all understand that. But how can you possibly blame Charles for your child's death?"

Scott stares into Ororo's crystal blue eyes, then moves to the side of her and sets his cold gaze on Xavier. "How, Ororo? It's simple. He was working to save Jean from the virus Omega Red infected her with... Jean, who he's been in love with from the day she joined the X-Men."

Xavier's head sags as Scott turns to Jean, whose eyes have begun to water with tears. "I guess he figured that if he could fail to save one of our children, I might become so mentally unstable that Jean would leave me, and he could have her all to himself..."

"Scott, that is ENOUGH!" Ororo says angrily, grabbing Scott's arm. "That is the most absurb accusation I have ever heard. You are out of line!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Scott yells as he fixes his covered eyes on Ororo's, grabbing both her arms and clenching his fists tightly. "I am so sick and tired of you, you stuck-up little..."

Before he can finish his sentence, Scott finds himself torn away from Ororo and backed up against the wall by Logan. Bone claws extend on either side of Scott's neck, with a third eager and willing to go straight through it. "Don't you dare ever touch her like that again, Summers. If you do, so help me God, Jean's husband or not, I'll kill you myself!"

Logan is suddenly struck by a telepathic blast from Nathan, who then grabs Logan by the collar of his shirt and throws him to the ground. "Leave my father alone, runt!"

"Cable, stop it!" Kitty cries as she helps Logan to his feet.

Arguements errupt within the room, so loud that no one can even hear themselves think. Except for Xavier. Thanks to the Legacy Virus, his telepathy has been bumped up to incredible power levels, so much that it scares him. He looks on at his students, fighting with eachother, yelling and pointing fingers. He can't take it. This is not how it was supposed to be. Some of his students are in pain. Some can't understand what the others are going through. This has to be put to an end, before it gets out of hand.

His telepathy... Xavier's telepathy is more than it's ever been. He can plant false memories in large groups of people, remold the past in people's mind. He can even create things - possibly even people - and keep them alive through others' eyes. He can do all this, and more. The question is, can he bring himself to do it? Should he even attempt it?

_YES_.

As the arguements continue, no one notices as Xavier closes his eyes and concentrates to the best of his ability to expand his influence over the room. As Xavier makes his way into the minds of each and every individual in the room, the room falls silent, and everyone appears to be in a trance of sorts. Xavier keeps his eyes shut tight, and slowly remolds the memories of the past several days inside each of their minds. The task is strenuous... but he must do it. For the sake of his children.

Several more minutes pass... then the task is done. Xavier has done what he must, to ease the pain of his students. To ease the pain, specifically, of Scott and Jean.

Xavier composes himself and looks around the room, as everyone exchanges anxious glances. At first he fears they're aware of the telepathic intrusion, but his fears are soon put to rest by Logan.

"Well, it's pretty obvious we're not gonna be agreein' on anything anytime soon. Chuck, Summers," Logan says as he glances at both Xavier and Scott, "you two do what you gotta do. I'm not takin' sides, no way no how."

"I'm with Logan on this one," Kitty chimes in. "I know I chose Scott's side when the teams first split up, but really, this is getting old. You both need to just grow up."

Scott and Xavier are both slightly stunned by Kitty's choice of words, but aren't about to let it show. Xavier looks at Scott, and sees his stern face. In his arms he sees a baby. Not Rachel... it can't be Rachel. Because Jean is holding Rachel.

"Jean and I are leaving and taking our children home," Scott says, freeing one arm to open the door to Xavier's office. "Maybe one day we can work out our differences, but not today."

Scott and Jean exit the room, followed by Warren. Hank and Bobby exchange nods, remembering back to their discussion at Harry's Hideaway. Xavier sighs heavily, as the rest of his students exchange glances, then start to file out of the room. Ororo moves behind Xavier, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Charles, you are tired. You need rest."

"I just need to be alone for a while, Ororo. I'll be fine."

Ororo nods in understanding and motions for everyone else to follow her out of the room. Once the last person has left and closes the door behind them, Xavier turns to the window and stares out at the snow-covered wonderland outside.

It worked. It actually worked. Using his telepathy, he was able to convince each of his students that Scott and Jean's newborn son never died. It didn't reunite the X-Men. It didn't even really make things any better between the two teams. But it erased the pain of loss from Scott and Jean's minds, and gave them - gave everyone - something to look forward to. That's a start.

But what happens when his students discover what he's done?

* * * * *

Check out the Marvel-X Underground site for the continuing adventures of these X-Men.


End file.
